


Golden Favor

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Armata Strigoi [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, This was far too much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: {Reposted from an Earlier Collection}The Fae Prince Meets the Vampire Knight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Fallen listens to too much Powerwolf. 
> 
> Expect more from this AU, cause the Discord will hang me if I don't <3 Love you guys.

One by one the knights entered the ring, armor gleaming and banners held proudly before them by their squires as they rode once around the arena, much to the delight of the crowd.

 

Blue eyes scanned the slowly filling arena as the Parade of Knights began, seeking amongst the rainbow of heralds for a certain one....

 

There were thirty knights, and as number twenty eight rode, Jack fidgeted in his seat in the Royal Pavilion, back straight against his chair, hands clasped in his lap. His golden swallowtail wings fluttered nervously behind him as he felt eyes on him, and his crown felt all the heavier on his head.

 

As the Crown Prince of the Fae realm, it was Jack’s duty to make public appearances, to garner support for when one day he would be king. Thus, his father had sent him to be the Vampire Queen’s guest for the annual Samhain Tournament in his stead. He was never one for such public displays, but he had been given little choice in the matter. 

 

“Have you been bitten by a snake, child?” Amused, the woman to Jack’s right turned her head to him as the next knight entered the ring. 

 

“Ah! No, your Grace.” Stumbling over his words, Jack felt a flush spread from his cheeks up his pointy ears, but relaxed a little. “Just..nervous.” Laughing lightly, Ana shook her head, her crown glinting in the artificial sun of the underground arena. Clad in a gown of heavy blue velvet and silver lace, regality radiated from her poise, even with age a beauty to rival that of any goddess. 

 

It was then that the crowd roared, as the twenty-ninth knight’s squire rode onto the well-trodden earth of the arena, and Jack’s breath caught in his throat.. Astride a brisk paint, Jesse bore a banner with a silver owl, wings outstretched on a field of black and crowned with red, pausing before the Queen to announce his master. 

 

“Sir Gabriel Reyes of Xibalba!”

 

Garbed in a hooded black cloak, with blackened steel armor trimmed in silver, and riding a huge Friesian destrier, it was as if the Grim Reaper himself had thundered onto the grounds. Jack felt his face grow hot as Gabriel reared in front of the Royal Box in salute, giving the blond a secret wink and a smirk as clawed gauntlets expertly handled his horse’s reins to trot over to where the other knights were lined up.

 

“Has someone caught your eye then, Prince?” Jack flushed deeper as Ana gave him a knowing wink of her own, before she turned back to the arena, the crowd’s roar nearly deafening him, signaling the Queen’s Champion’s entrance.

 

His squire, a young girl of sixteen, rode in first, bearing a banner of blue with a crowned lion rampant in gold, and as she paused before the Queen, Jack noticed the smallest circlet of gold on her brow before the knight himself stole his attention, Fareeha’s voice loud and regal as she proudly announced her master.

 

“Sir Reinhardt Wilhelm of Eichenwalde, Commander of Her Majesty’s Armies and Champion in Her Name!”

 

The man himself was massive, his ornate silver armor gleaming in the false sunlight. His horse’s powerful muscles easily bore the knight’s weight, its snowy coat rippling under matching barding as he rode around the ring, before stopping in front of Ana’s throne. His horse reared and he saluted the Queen with a sword that was taller than Jack himself, his voice booming under his helmet.

 

“My Lady! May we bring honor to your name and glory to your reign!”

 

Jack had heard the tale before, of the eternal Queen and her Champion, who, in saving her from a mighty dragon, was mortally wounded in the process, poison seeping through his veins from a barb that had also taken his left eye. The Queen had given up her youth to save her Knight, and he in turn pledged his sword to her for eternity.

 

It was quite romantic, really, and had been a favorite story for his mother to tell him before bedtime.

 

However, there were plenty more stories of the Vampire Queen’s ruthlessness in battle, of the power of her army, especially the Knight known only as ‘Reaper’, who he had been told was personally to escort him to the Castle.  Of all the books in his father’s library, only one gave anything of note about the elusive vampire, and even then it was a mere paragraph.

 

_ One of her Majesty’s oldest and most high ranking knights, count yourself lucky that Reaper is not one you will usually meet head on in battle. No, Reaper is the one her Majesty sends to do her more personal work, and swift as an owl and silent as a moonbeam, you will never see him coming until it’s too late, and you’re sitting in the God’s dark doorway. Blessed by Death himself, you cannot reason with this vampire, nor deter him from his mission, only accept your fate. _

 

Thinking back to a few days prior, Jack could remember feeling himself shaking as his carriage and entourage entered Schwarzwald, the forest that joined their kingdoms, the bright sun soon blocked out by the thick canopy of trees, a strange mist swirling around the ancient gnarled trees as they rode into a clearing with a ruined cathedral, hidden deep within the forest.

 

And as as he was helped out of his carriage, Jack’s wings fluttered with faint fear as he saw two men seemingly ride out of nowhere from the one grand entry arch, circling the Fae. One, younger, a coyote grin under a slightly ragged hat, furry brown ears flicked in their direction, tail lazily wagging as he slowed his paint to a trot, golden eyes curious, but friendly. A werewolf, so that meant that…

 

As the other horse approached them, Jack could only guess  _ this  _ must be Reaper. Intimidating would be a good choice of words, and as clawed gauntlets reached up to pull back his hood, Jack was not ready to face whatever could have struck so much fear into so many hearts. 

 

He hadn’t expected the vampire to strike love in his, instead, with ruby bright eyes set in an sculpted ebony face, bright fangs flashing in a smile as he laid sight on the Prince. The rest of the day had been a complete blur, and until now, Jack hadn’t seen anything of the Knight.

 

Lena teased him that he was  _ pining. _

 

Which was foolish, because princes don’t  _ pine. _

 

Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to talk to the vampire again, even if they were of different courts...but perhaps they could at least be friends?

 

Jack drawn out of his memories, further disheartened by the sheer amount of beautiful vampire maidens waving at him, cooing and trying to entice Gabriel to them as he now rode once more around the ring, having been placed in the first match.

 

It was customary for a knight to seek favor from a beloved for good luck in battle, and Gabriel had no qualms about who he wanted to grant it, memories of his first meeting with Jack fresh in his mind, a treasure with hair of spun gold and eyes of the bluest sapphires, iridescent wings so delicate as they fluttered nervously. Turning Muerte to the Royal Box, the Knight saluted Ana before turning to the golden prince beside her, holding out a clawed hand with a smile that could have been called a smirk if it wasn’t so charming.

 

“Beautiful one, grant me your favor that I may win this battle in your name and grace your honor.”

 

Jack could only blink, aware the entire crowd had gone dead silent as they waited to see what he would say, and as a bright flush spread across his cheeks and up his ears, could only nod in shock, laying his hand in Gabriel’s palm. Lifting it to his lips, Gabriel gently pressed a kiss to it, the crowd cheering. On cloud nine, the Fae Prince never noticed the sly look between the Queen and her Dark Knight, and as Gabriel pulled his lips away, he tugged Jack out of his chair and onto his lap in the saddle, pressing his scarred lips to the blond’s with a purr as Jack squeaked in surprise, wings fluttering a golden dust all over them both.

 

Gabriel never lost a single match, in that tournament, nor suffered a single scratch, and when the tournament was over, made sure to thank his good luck charm  _ properly. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
